It's Alive: Part 2
It's Alive: Part 2 is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the third season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. It was originally released on March 27, 2006 and also was the continuation of the first part of the episode. This is the series finale of the show. Synopsis Diana learns that CIHL stands for "Creature Intelligence Hybrid Laboratory" and starts to fight against it. However, she becomes overpowered by monsters who were once Octavia Paine's agents (Octavia Paine just used her). She was turned into a half-lizard, half-girl hybrid by Octavia Paine, a former Center agent who also did not get a good evaluation. Then Octavia creates the "Ultimate Monster" from the stolen monsters and sends it to get revenge on M.O.M. Martin and Diana work as a team to defeat it. In the end, Diana got an upgraded evaluation while Martin got a downgraded evaluation and the Center welcomed her back, making things go back to normal. Plot In Octavia's office, she is commenting that Diana has completed a mission that the other CIHL agents have failed to do and is proud of her for succeeding it. Diana is just happy for contributing to her. Octavia shows her the completion of her experiment. Below Octavia's office is her lab. She shows Diana about how she plans to the ultimate creature by combining all of the monsters that Diana has captured into one ultimate being. Octavia has revealed to Diana that CIHL stands for Creature Intelligence Hybrid Laboratory and that she has no intention for humans and monsters to co-exist together. Realizing she's been tricked all along, Diana tries to destroy the device, but is captured by the monsters who turned out to be the agents who failed Octavia. Just then, the device is activated, combining the essences of the monsters to form the ultimate monster. Meanwhile, in Torrington Academy, Martin is talking with M.O.M. about how he is beaten by another agent. Billy commented that the agent is faster and precise. When M.O.M. demands to know who is this agent, instead of giving her an answer, Martin tells her that he has a sample of mucus from the swamp creature that is too much to stretch. M.O.M. tells him to his skills because he has competition. When Java asks Martin why didn't he tell M.O.M. that his rival agent is Diana, Martin replies that he can't believe that Diana has gone to the dark side. Billy gets the letter and thinks it's final for her especially the part of it where she calls Martin an imbecile. Meanwhile, in Octavia's lab, she plans to turn Diana into one of her mutants. She tells her that she is like her because both of them are spurned by the Center and looking for revenge. Diana has managed to sent a text message to call Martin for help before she is completely covered by the goo. In the Torrington gym, Martin is training so that he can beat Diana the next time they compete for the next monster. However, he gets distracted by a ring from his cellphone. It's a text message from Diana asking Martin for help, but he thinks it's a trick to distract him so that she can get another monster. When Billy tells that what if she really is in trouble, Martin reluctantly agrees to rescue her, but also plans to confront her if the message is a trick. Martin goes to the CIHL building to find many people in front of the entrance, realizing that he can't enter through there. Instead, he goes to the sewers to get inside. He goes to Octavia's lab where he rescues Diana by deactivating the device and goes to the container to get a sample of the goo for Billy while not trying to look at her. When Diana says that she has made a mistake and she and Martin has to stop the ultimate monster, Martin refuses to work with her as he doesn't work with traitors like her. By the time Martin looks at her directly, Diana is turned into a mutant. She asks him why is he shocked, and Martin replies that she has a tail, causing Diana to get surprised that she's a mutant. He jokingly comments that because she only has tail and her eyes changed, she's really more of a mini-mutant. Martin asks her about the equipment besides mutating people, and Diana replies that Octavia has combined the monsters into one ultimate entity. When Martin asks her where is it, Diana is not telling him until he takes her with him. Martin refuses because he thinks that she is trying to show him off again, but when Diana tells him that she knows some things that Martin doesn't, he has no choice, but to work together with her, only for Martin to say that he is going to watch her so that she won't pull any tricks behind his back. By the time she leaves, Martin snickers about Diana becoming a mutant, but she slaps him in the face with her tail. They search in Octavia's office to find her form from the Center being worse, just like Diana's. She discovers that Octavia plans to get revenge on the Center for getting a bad evaluation. Martin comments that she is like Diana with that kind of . When Diana says about warning M.O.M., Martin asks her if she has already done enough damage. Diana tells him that she saw this creature and Martin would need her help. On the top of that, they don't have time to argue, giving Martin no choice but to take Diana to the Center. In the Center, Java is getting a hard time to talk more but he doesn't know what to say and Billy is proud of that because he is having a hard time to talk less. In the elevator, they got into trouble with Octavia's monster. Just then, Octavia arrives to M.O.M., who states that she still remembers her. She shows her ultimate monster and reveals that she used Diana to do her dirty work. M.O.M. comments that she is going to have a talk with Diana about this after defeating Octavia and her monster. She is defeated by them. By the time they got to the Center, Martin and Diana finds everything trashed by the monster. The latter sees Java and Billy trapped, and frees them with her watch. They ask Diana about what happened to her and she replies that she got a little mutated, and asks them if it's weird. Java and Billy reply that it is. The latter explains the situation, and while explaining, the former covers his mouth so that he can talk, too. They go to M.O.M.'s office and Martin frees her, only for her to tell him that he has fallen into a trap. Octavia orders the monster to fight the heroes. It manages to spit slime on Java and Billy. Martin and Diana makes a combine attack to it, but to no avail. They manage to escape through a hole. When Diana states that the ultimate monster may have strengths but also weaknesses, Martin knew that this is the reason why he misses her. Just as Martin uses the Legendex to check on the monster, it explodes because it has no information about it, but Diana says that they can check it in the Core computer. She tells him that he keeps the monster distracted while she goes to the computer. Just as Diana checks in the computer, she is confronted by Octavia, who uses a raygun to paralyze her. However, Diana dodges the shot, commenting that being a mutant isn't bad. She dodges the shots and takes Octavia down with her tail. Meanwhile, Martin is having a hard time distracting the monster. That is, until Diana weakens it with a flashlight and gives Martin a bag of flour and a spoon. They use the weaknesses from the fusees to the monster and send it to an another dimension. Afterwards, Diana begins to lick herself, and disgusted by it, makes a comment that the first thing to do is turning herself back to normal. In M.O.M.'s office, she is turned back to normal and apologizes for her behavior. She tells M.O.M. about her resignation letter, but the latter states that she didn't give it to her. Martin remembers that he has it and plans to get Diana out of the Center by giving the letter to M.O.M., but eats it, saving Diana's career. M.O.M. takes them to the Core room afterwards. When they go to the Core room, the computer states that Diana's evaluation is good, but for Martin, it's bad because he doesn't have empathy for her. It states that M.O.M. has a bad evaluation and has to take a training. Also, somebody has to take over in her absence. Martin wants to take over the Center, but the computer chooses Billy instead. Dressing up as M.O.M., he dismisses everyone. Diana finds that it is interesting and Martin plans to tell everyone in school that she has a tail. Characters 'Main' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java *M.O.M. *Billy 'Villains' *Octavia Paine *Ultimate Monster Gadgets Used 'U-Watch' *Turbo Bungee *Legendex (formerly, but destroyed) Trivia *During the end, The Center now has the Core Room where the agents are either upgraded or downgraded. *This was the only time that Martin's U-Watch has been destroyed. It was also unknown if the watch was to have been fixed at the end of the episode. *These were the last appearances of Torrington Academy & The Center, which it had appeared in all episodes from three seasons. Gallery Hqdefault (1).jpg Hqdefaul.jpg MM-ItsAlivePart2-02.JPG Alive25.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes